This study will explore the life of wives of alcoholics from their point of view in order to better understand how problem drinking affects the non-drinker in the marital dyad, and how this, in turn, affects problem drinking. Issues investigated include the criteria these women develop for diagnosing their husbands as being alcoholics, the strategies of "home therapy" and its success, attempts to get the husband into professional treatment and his reactions to it. Information on effects of coping with an alcoholic and resources available to the wife through kin networks and friends is also being sought. Comparison between American wives of alcoholics and their Finnish counterparts (utilizing parallel data from an earlier study in Helsinki by the Principal Investigator) is planned. Major data gathering tool was interviewing in depth with the aid of a topic guide, supplemented by a structured questionnaire to collect demographic and background data. Sample populations included are wives of alcoholics, wives of problem drinkers going to an out-patient clinic; wives of men currently hospitalized for drinking; 15 alcoholic or post-alcoholic husbands and their wives; husbands of drinking wives, spouses in "normal" (non-drinking) marriages. The five latter samples are intended to aid in the control of important variables.